elderscrollsfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Jagar Tharn
Jagar Tharn adalah Antagonis utama dalam game Elders Scrolls I: Arena. Diaseorang Battlemage yang tadinya bekerja sebagai penasihat Kaisar Uriel Septim. Tapi dia mengkhianati sang Kaisar dan mengubah rupanya menjadi mirip dengan sang kaisar. Tharn menguasai Tamriel dengan menyamar menjadi mirip Kaisar mulai dari 3E 389 sampai kematiannya pada 3E 399. Biografi Jagar Tharn adalah mage-imam di Kuil Sethiete di Camlorn, High Rock sebelum kenaikannya ke posisi Imperial Battlemage.In 3E 376 ia ditipu Queen Barenziah dari Mournhold untuk menunjukkan jalan ke Old Mournhold, di mana Staf Chaos tersembunyi. Dia kemudian mencuri staf dan disappeared.Later, ia berhasil menjadi Imperial Battlemage dari Uriel Septim VII. Dalam 3E 389, ia ditangkap Uriel VII dan dibuang dia ke Oblivion dengan Staf Chaos. Dia kemudian mengambil wajah Kaisar dan merebut tahta Tamriel, menggantikan penjaga dan pelayan Kaisar dengan Daedra dan makhluk busuk lainnya. Satu-satunya masalah dengan rencana ini adalah bahwa harus Kaisar mati dalam bidang Oblivion, pengkhianatan Tharn ini akan terungkap. Biasanya ketika Kaisar Tamriel meninggal, Dewan Penatua yang ajaib diinformasikan oleh Amulet of Kings dan memenuhi untuk memilih penggantinya. Dengan eksekusi Uriel Septim VII di dimensi lain, di mana waktu berlari lebih lambat, Tharn dicegah ini terjadi. Dia kemudian pecah staf menjadi delapan potong dan menyembunyikan mereka di provinsi lain Tamriel.Several tahun kemudian, ia membuat tawar-menawar dengan Mehrunes Dagon untuk menyerang Battlespire, fasilitas pelatihan Imperial dan benteng Imperial Battlemages. Langkah ini sangat penting untuk mengamankan posisinya dan untuk menghilangkan ancaman mungkin untuk pemerintahannya. Mehrunes Dagon dihancurkan dan dilemparkan kembali ke Oblivion oleh pahlawan misterius, tapi Battlespire hancur. The Imperial Battlemages, potensi ancaman terhadap Tharn, tidak lagi mampu menggagalkan Tharn ini reign.In 3E 397, Tharn dan Pergan Asuul mencoba untuk memanipulasi Perang Bend'r-Mahk untuk menciptakan Shadow of War, makhluk kuat yang dikenal sebagai Umbra 'Keth. Namun, pahlawan misterius lain dengan bantuan Skelos Undriel dan Azra Nightwielder, digagalkan plan.His pemerintahannya berakhir pada 3E 399. The Eternal Champion, dengan bantuan Ria Silmane dan Lady Barenziah, berhasil mengumpulkan potongan-potongan tersembunyi dari Staf Chaos. Selama pertempuran terakhir, di kedalaman Imperial Palace Dungeon, juara berhasil meraih Jewel of Fire, sebuah permata yang memegang kekuasaan Tharn dan energi seluruh Staf Chaos. Jagar Tharn dibunuh, Uriel Septim VII diselamatkan, dan pahlawan melihat dirinya dinyatakan sebagai Abadi Juara Tamriel. Interactions Imperial Palace (Quest) At the fourth level of the palace, Tharn will fight the Eternal Champion. After having his health depleted to 0, Tharn will encase himself in a magical shield. In order to finally defeat Tharn, the Champion must touch the Jewel of Fire. This will cause Tharn to disintegrate, as seen through a cutscene, and as the cutscene finishes the quest is completed. It should be noted that fighting Tharn is completely optional; all that is necessary is activating the jewel. Combat Arguably, Tharn is one of the most powerful enemies, if not the most powerful, in . The following is combat info: Stats * Level 20 * 500 * 300 Abilities * Makes no noise * 25% chance of reflecting spells * 10 - 25 damage range in Hand-to-Hand * Sees invisible characters Weaknesses * Does not regenerate lost health points * Has no aura/breath weapons * Can be instantly killed by activating the Jewel of Fire Spells * Wizard's Fire * Ice Bolt * Wyvern's Sting * Lightning * Far Silence Resistances * 50% resistance to spells * 25% chance of reflecting spells * Fire Damage * Cold * Poison * Shock * Acid Trivia * According to certain backstories for the main character in Daggerfall, there were circles of battlemages who were aware who Uriel Septim "really was," but none were brave enough to stand up against Tharn. de:Jagar Tharn es:Jagar Tharn fr:Jagar Tharn it:Jagar Tharn ja:Jagar Tharn hu:Jagar Tharn pl:Jagar Tharn ru:Джагар Тарн uk:Ягар Тарн en:Jagar_Tharn